kingdominfofandomcom-20200213-history
Venusian War for Independence
The Venusian War for Independence was a war between the United Nations of Earth and the Venusian Popular Revolutionary Front that sought complete independence from the Earthan administration. Since the 2090s Venus had been plagued terrorist attacks from radical elements of the Venusian Populist Party that soon would detach and form the VPRF. By 2095 the capital city Saze was suffering a bombing a day and civilian casualties had reached 90,000. Tensions cooled in the 2100s as the Earthan administration relaxed its grip upon the world and continued its halted terraforming. By the 2110s however a failure of maintaining stability by the VPR caused the VPRF to launch several attacks on the major cities, many which fell under their control frequently due to civilian support of the VPRF. The VPR's humble security forces were not enough to globally maintain stability and once the capital began being bombarded by the VPRF's Revolutionary Armed Forces the domestic government pleaded for the UN to send aid. In 2111 President Katsuhiro Oshiro announced his intent to the Senate to restore order on the imploding colony and the Senate voted in approval. On the 17th of August, 2111 Earthan naval forces landed 200,000 security forces in Saze with a further 300,000 on their way the following month. The VPRF saw this as an invasion of the world and declared war on the United Nations. With air supremacy quickly established by the Earth the war was mostly a brutal guerrilla war that tested the resolve of the EMDF forces. Also being the first war the UN fought abroad, distance proved a greater hindrance than previously thought and resources quickly ran thin. To remain victorious the Earth began indiscriminate orbital bombardments that leveled entire areas if cities from destroyers and later from missile platforms on Mercury. With the near total devastation of Venusian infrastructure save for the capital that still suffered massive damage the VPRF surrendered on the 20th of December 2115. The brutal conflict annihilated the planet that was already underdeveloped relative to the other planetary colonies especially in the inner sol system. Many services had to be rebuilt from the ground up, a task the Earth was reluctant to do twice. Poverty and starvation became rampant and the Earth completely dissolved the VPP and administered Venus directly through the Federal Senate. This only worsened relations between the two worlds however and the insurgency on Venus only intensified. The war exhausted the EMDF and also forced its complete overhaul becoming the Union Armed Forces. The conflict inspired similar independence movements abroad, mainly on Mars and Jupiter whom the Earth was not willing to enter conflict with and by the late 2110s the colonial empire began to disintegrate. Venus finally gained independence on November 4th, 2124, the same day as Mercury and 9 years after the war. Prelude Failing Relations As the later 2050s neared, Venus had frozen it's relations with Earth. Terrorist attacks were common throughout the colony, and the UNE was being stressed from spending billions to maintain peacekeeping forces on Venus. Throughout the colonial territories of the Earth, protests and riots were growing for at the least more autonomy for the planets. Venus was one of these, but while the Earth gave increased autonomy to Mars, it's main source of several precious ores, and Saturn and Jupiter, it's main source of helium-3. Earth refused to give increased autonomy to Venus. Instead, Earth began an armed conflcit against the insurgency of the VLF, or the Venus Liberation Force. Military Build-up As the chance of an all out rebellion grew, the pro-Earth Venusian Colonial Administration began requesting a larger Earthan military precense. Earth responded by sending a few battalions of cruisers. This simply further angered the VLF, and days later they promised a "Holy War". War Main Article:Battle of Saze Station On March 5th, 2057. The Omega-Class Destroyers, Dubai and Ankara arrived at Saze Station. Seconds upon shining the communication signals, heavy artillery fire met the ships from the station. The intense fire forced the ships to stay in place and launch fighters, risking destruction from the shellings. The fighters were met with the same modified fighters. With no supply, and facing ambush, the Dubai and Ankara were forced to retreat. This victory sparked waves of support from the Venusian population across Venus. Following the battle, the VLF performed a succesful coup d'etat of the Venusian Colonial Administration. The VCA leaders were imprisoned and the People's Republic of Venus replaced it. In response, president Kojiro on the 8th of March openly declared war on the PRV, calling it a terrorist orginization. The first war between two planets in human history had begun, as the EMDF mobillized nearly 600,000 troops and summoned 20,000 troops and 7,000 troops from the governments of the Martian and Saturnian colonial administrations respectively. 5 Omega-Class Destroyers, flanked by 1 Hughs-Class Carrier and 3 Conroga-Class Cruisers. On these ships were 23 fighters, 175 tanks and 70 units of artillery. Meanwhile, the remaining colonies, specifically Mercury, provided logistical support, and was the site of several IPBM launchers that targeted Venus. Main Article:of the Nolan Heights The Earthan force arrived in Venusian orbit on the 10th of March, almost immediately it began an orbit bombardment of Venus. Facing little resistance, an orbital invasion began, targeting the Nolan Heights. During the arming period, Venus had aquired the plethora of military hardware Earth had brought from the request of the VCA. With this, Venus managed to construct an impressive military, with an army numbering in the millions. As the invading forces dropped from orbit and landed, they were met with a barrage of artillery. Venusian jets began bombing the landing forces, and forced the landing parties to be limited to small, spread out groups. This severly heightened the time required to land the invasion forces, and allowed the Venusian military to entrench it's forces around the Nolan Heights. As the landing party became centralized and was fully landed, it quickly fought back, striking at the armored divisions that performed the shellings, forcing the Venusians back. With little to counter them, the Venusian jets proved problematic, and managed to tear into the invading forces. Yet, the Earthan invasion was succesful and effectively secured the Nolan Heights for a full-scale invasion. With word recieved of the Earthan invasion, Venus began arming its forces to defend Akksor, renamed Saze by the PRV. In the battle 49 were killed on the Earthan side with 193 injured, while 291 were killed on the Venusian side, with 3000 injured. War Intensifies Following the Nolan Heights campaign. Earth succesfully landed 200,000 troops, for a full scale invasion of Venus. The Earthan forces began shelling the Saze suburbs, and the orbital bombardment of Saze intensified. On the 12th of March, the first task force of 50,000 troops moved forward, and flanked the entrenched forces, Operation Savior commenced, and the Earthan forces succesfully pushed back the entrenched forces, next, another force of 100,000 moved forward and destroyed the armored divisions that were defending the way towards Saze. Venus responded with an intense 100,500 troop counter-attack named Operation Truth, where the Venusian force succesfully managed to retake some of the trenched, albeit with heavy losses. Facing harsh resistance, the Earthan forces bunkered down and intensified shelling and missle strikes. Domestic Troubles The Earth was rapidly losing moral support from it's colonies from the war, while in the UN Parliament the nations of Earth bickered on weather to continue the war. A growing contingent, lead by Russia, began calling for an end to hostilities and to allow Venus to became an independent planet, but the Earth federal government's plan for retaking the planet were set in stone. Public opinion was split on the war until the 20th of March, when the 3/20 Terrorist Attacks took place. 200 Venusian spies, infiltrated the Earth and set off 3 bombs in Tokyo killing 498 and hijacked several military vehicles in several cities and started skirmishes with Earthan forces. 20 civillians were killed in the skirmishes while 310 soldiers were killed. All the terrorists were killed. It was found some were trying to hijack nuclear bombs in China and the US. Pathway to Saze With the war brought to Earth, the EMDF scrambled to quickly end the war, before a worse attack happened or before public opinion sparked a massive planetary riot. On the 25th of March, 230,000 troops moved forward into the suburbs of Saze, beginning the Battle of Saze. Intense resistance was faced, as Venus deployed 350 tanks and 300,000 soldiers with an air force numbering in the 100s. In orbit, Venusian cruisers engaged Earthan Destroyers, Cruisers and Carriers. Although the Venusian Navy was virtually wiped out, they managed to take 2 Destroyes, 3 Cruisers and severly damaged a Carrier. On Venus proper, Operation Endgame began as 20,000 troops landed across the Hera continent of Venus to destroy Venus' air capabilites and radar systems. Venus responded with Operation Glory, and succesfully pushed out the Earthan forces, but the damage had been done. In Saze, the Earthan forces neared the city center, and the Venusian forces desperately tried to push back. The Venusian air force dealt critical blows to the Earthan forces, and the armored divisions of the army were getting too much for Earth to handle. Bringing in far more artillery and air power, Earth managed to push forward, and virtually besiege Saze for all directions except the North. On the 30th of March, Earthan forces entered Saze, and faced intense street battles with heavy armored units. Through several dogfights over Saze, most of which Earth won, the Earthan air units managed to gain air supremacy over Saze, allowing it to take out key armored units, and forcing the Venusian forces to use buildings as cover. With Earthan forces nearing the presidential palace, President Saze ordered every single Venusian unit, on or around Venus to enter the battle in Saze. Within days a force of several thousand armored units and 432,039 troops entered Saze and struck hard at Earth with Operation Martyrdom. Earth was halted, and forced to enter the defensive in a two front battle. Earth struck hard at the Venusian forces with railguns, annhilating them. On the 4th of April, Earthan forces broke through the Presidential Palace and defeated the forces within the palace. The next day President Saze surrendered, and the war was declared over with cease-fire. Aftermath Following the war, President Saze was arrested and placed in jail for treason. He stayed in jail for only 7 years, when Venus gained indepedence and he was released. The civillian population was removed from the destroyed city centers and to refugee camps. What was left of the VRAF became the VLF, the Venusian Liberation Force, while plagued Earth with attacks up until the Great Solar War. Public opinion of the Earthan government dropped significantly following the war. Mars and Saturn remained positive of Earth, and Mercury and Earth entered full cooperation to monitor and spy on Venus. This destroyed Venus' relations with Mercury. Jupiter and Uranus expressed disgust with the war, and began distancing themselves from Earth. The war also distanced many nations on Earth with their federal government. Mainly Russia and China. They agreed on armed intervention to create order but began questioning the UNE when Earthan assests began being harmed. The war ended any chance for normal relations between Earth and Venus, even when Earth gave Venus independence. Venus remained wary of Earth, and militarized intensely in what it thought was an eventuality of another Earthan invasion. The war destroyed Venus' infrastructure and cities, allowing Jupiter to step in and rebuild the world, effectively cementing it into its sphere of influence. Category:Wars